


Hothouse Flower

by Nanji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff????????????????????, IDK WHAT TO MAKE OF THIS, M/M, USELESS OK, idk just mostly kageyama being distracted by how booyful sugawara is and i cant ok, one-sided Kage/Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanji/pseuds/Nanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice one, Hintata! Nice toss, Kageyama!” Daichi comments. Hinata—being as animated as ever—took much delight in being complimented by the captain and when he’s just about to compliment Kageyama on his perfectly accurate tosses, something seemed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hothouse Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I DUNNO WHAT GOT INTO ME IM SORRY
> 
> WE NEED MORE SUGA AS SETTER IN THIS FANDOM PLEASE
> 
> I just felt the need to have Kageyama being slightly distracted by how beautiful and skillful Suga is bc Suga-senpai.
> 
> Title inspired by Hothouse by 78Violet
> 
> kill me now |D

 

_A perfect form. A perfect toss. A toss made specifically for the spiker. A toss that any spiker would love to have. A toss so beautifully made that it makes time slow down to show every detail at how the toss was made to the spiker. It was a toss built upon by trust and the relationship between the spiker and the setter himself._

Ah, how could he ever compete against that? No. The real question is how could he even try to get to that certain level of performance—one that is built upon by friendship, team spirit, trust, and passion to keep the team functioning as one.

Indeed, it’s probably the only attribute about that the team’s vice-captain that is entirely uniquely shared with Daichi.

And oh, how he admired the way the vice-captain does all his successful tosses with grace and calmness.

 “Oi! Kageyama!” Hinata shouts at him. It was only when the orange-haired shrimp called him did he ever realise  that he was spacing out while he was observing every single move of the silver-haired setter who was practicing his tosses with Asahi. Kageyama sighs calmly.

“U-uh… Ah… Er…,” Hinata starts to panic. He knew exactly how Kageyama works and he knows—as if carved already in every nook and cranny of his brain—that when Kageyama is suspiciously calm, there’s a storm whipping up inside of him. The black-haired setter walks his way towards Hinata, who basically just absent-mindedly stared at him with a nervous look plastered all over his face; inevitably, Kageyama gets pissed at this.

“What are you waiting for, you dumbass!?” Kageyama’s eye twitches. “Are you waiting for the third years to graduate before you decide to practice!? Why’d you even call me for if you’re not gonna practice anyway, you no-brained dumbass!?”

“Who you calling, dumbass!? O-oi!!!!!” Hinata whines animatedly as he chases after Kageyama who was taking a spot in the gym to practice his tosses.

The third-years pause for a while as they observe the two first-years argue with each other. Asahi forces out a soft chuckle in disbelief. Suga notices this and pats his shoulder.

“They sure are quite a pain at times,” Sugawara chuckles. “Not to mention Kageyama’s lack of vocabulary when it comes to insulting Hinata.”

"You don't say...?" Asahi answers with a sheepish smile, gently rubbing his own nape.

“If they do that when we have matches…,” Daichi says lowly. A distinct aura that could—might as well—be solely unique to Daichi’s personality sends shivers down the spines of Sugawara and Asahi.

“Oi Daichi!” Sugawara scolds. “No need to get entirely frustrated. This is only practice anyway.” He smiles. Daichi sighs as he accepts the light scolding which the vice-captain gave him. With that, they proceed to their usual practice.

It doesn’t take that long when Daichi calls everyone on the team and decides to divide the whole group into two clusters.

“This is how we’ll have it,” Daichi announces. “Team A will consist of Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and I. Team B will consist of Suga, Asahi, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Noya.”

“Osu!” The team nods as they go to their respective sides of the net.

 ---

The practice game was set to play with Asahi managing to make a service ace which earned Team B the first score. The game was neck-on-neck; with one point being earned by both teams each time, refusing to let the other take a two-point lead.

Kageyama, being a natural in being able to perceive such quick movements within the court with such accuracy and clarity, definitely brought a two-point advantage in no time. He uses Hinata as a decoy and quickly tosses the ball to Tanaka to the left. The latter spikes with full force and when Tsukishima makes an attempt to block the ball, it ricochets at a steep angular motion to the side; one which Noya fails to save.

“Hinata, nice spike! Nice toss, Kageyama!” Daichi comments. Hinata—being as animated as ever—took much delight in being complimented by the captain and when he’s just about to praise Kageyama on his perfectly accurate tosses, something seemed off.

Kageyama was staring at the silver-haired setter at the other side of the net; who was smiling so angelically and beautifully as he encourages the team that they will definitely get the next point back—that they will win this practice game.

Suga, then, turns around to face Kageyama who was staring at him and shows off a flashy grin with a cocked eyebrow.

“We’ll definitely get that point back,” He smirks at Kageyama and wait—was that a wink directed at him!?


End file.
